The Time Shepard Piloted the Mako Through Space
by Weskron
Summary: Just some dumb short story about Commander Shepard saving his crew from a group of Batarian space pirates taking place sometime during the events of Mass Effect 1. Wrote this a few years ago and now have decided to post it.


**Mass Effect: The Time Shepard Piloted the Mako Through Space.**

**2183 – During Mass Effect 1.**

Most of the Normandy Crew agrees on a specific time when they began to believe that Commander Samuel Shepard could really lead them to victory against Saren and the Reapers. It was shortly after their mission on Virmire, where they had encountered opposition from several Batarian pirate frigates that decided to team up and raid any ships that came through their territory.

The Normandy was raided while Shepard had fallen asleep, their shields being taken down from a technology taken from a volus merchant several days prior. The crew was taken down to Engineering and locked off, including the likes of Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Kaidan, and Tali. However, one of the pirate captains decided that they needed to make an example out of Shepard, show the Alliance and other militaries that they weren't screwing around. So they decided to turn on any camera they could, any surveillance camera, any helmet camera, absolutely anything on their ships and brought Shepard aboard. His crew were forced to watch as this execution went down. Tali recalls watching The Commander on a monitor, where the pirate captains cut from various cameras to view the event.

Shepard was on his knees as two Vorcha forced him to stay down and a Batarian in front of him theatrically went on and on about how he was the man to kill the first human spectre. He was throwing his pistol about in his hands, cockily pacing from left to right, addressing the surveillance camera in the room. He put the predator pistol to Commander Shepard's head.

"After I'm done with you, your squadmates go next. But not the Asari or the Quarian girl. We'll keep those ladies for… heh… later…" The Batarian laughed along with the Vorcha, but Shepard began to bare his teeth in anger.

"Any last words… Shep?" That Batarian smirked. "No...? Well then, nighty night."

His squadmates tried not to look at the screen, not wanting to see their fearless leader's brains splattered all over the floor, but they were shocked to see what happened next.

Shepard moved his head downward and then sharply up, causing the gun to go into the air and shoot upwards and over the Commander's head, the shot going into one of the Vorcha's head. Shepard, now with his right arm free, grabs the other Vorcha and flips him into the Batarian, springing to his feet and slamming the pirate captain into the wall.

"Nighty night…" Shepard spat and, holding the Batarian's gun-hand, wrenches it upward so the barrel is under the captain's chin. He makes the Batarian's finger press the trigger and blow his own head off. The corpse falls on top of the dazed Vorcha and Shepard shoots the Vorcha in the head as well. "Punk."

The squadmates remember the captains locking down the hangar as they watched Shepard burst out of the room and begin shooting pirates in the CIC with his M-3 Predator. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Shepard had just beaten literally impossible odds. And is continuing to do so.

Shepard was down to five other pirates in the room, shooting one as he charged the line. He shot another one before running straight into a human who tried to hit him with the butt of an Avenger assault rifle. He swiped away the attack and headbutted the human, taking the Avenger out of his hands as he fell to the ground. He looked to see the other two men retreating through the elevator. With a growl, he ran forward and, using a concussive shot, shoots the door and caused the elevator doors to forcefully break open. He saw the elevator not too far down and leaps out into the shaft, grabbing the cables that allow it to go down and slide down them, landing on top of it.

The pirates look around, hearing the thump of someone landing on their elevator before a concussive shot rips the ceiling open and knocks both of them against the wall, incapacitating them. He drops down as the elevator opens up to the hangar of this frigate. He puts both of his weapons in their respective holsters on his armor before beginning to think up a plan of action.

Sam had seen during the shuttle ride over here that The Normandy is completely perpendicular to the ship he was on now and unless that's changed, that's probably still the case. So the hangar should be facing The Normandy's side.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this…" Shepard looked around and grabbed a nearby human helmet, strapping it to his armor and allowing the oxygen to flow through it before getting down to work.

Shepard ran over to a switch and pressed it, causing the hangar bay door to begin opening. He grabbed onto a column as things began to tumble out into space. And, like he thought, The Normandy was a short way's away, but there was no way he could accurately meet it in a single jump. He might miss it, not be fast enough and stop mid-way, or he could get shot by one of the other ship's automated defenses.

Shepard's eyes drifted to a modified Mako in the hangar. Colored red with skulls and crossbones to show how pirate-y this crew was. He knew the Mako well. He's been on enough of those missions to last him a lifetime. He began to think of his plan .

"Oh my fucking God..." Shepard shakes his head. "Tali better love me after this."

His squadmates had a good giggle then. And if you could see a Quarian blush, Tali would be completely red at that time.

"Here goes… nothing, I guess…"

Commander Shepard dropped off the column and fell onto the Mako, still firmly planted in the hangar bay. He got into the driver's seat, turning it on and strapping himself in. In the ten years he had been an Alliance Soldier, he had never tried anything even close to this.

"What the hell is he doing?" Garrus asked slowly as he watched his commanding officer disappear into the vehicle.

Wrex grunted. "Something stupid."

Shepard then rode the Mako down the platform and off into space. It began to move towards the Normandy slowly, but surely. The other ships' guns locked on the land vehicle. And as they began to fire, Shepard activated the boosters, causing the Mako to begin to flip toward The Normandy and the ship-fire to completely miss it.

Then he retaliated. Shepard shot missiles from the turret out at the ships, specifically targeting the cockpit for each starship. As the cockpits were hit, the ship-fire began to slow down and eventually dissipate, as no one was able to fire the guns anymore.

And finally, Shepard landed the Mako's twenty flip combo right on top of his own ship, The Normandy. Instead of celebrating, angrily, he rode it forward to the location of the hangar bay on his starship. As he did so, Tali opened up her omni-tool and overrided the hangar bay door, opening it up to allow Shepard inside.

Commander Shepard landed The Mako on the door, driving it safely inside as Tali closed the door again, but in return for doing so, she was hit across the head by one of the pirates. Shepard then shot down the door to Engineering, leaping out of his seat and popping out through the hatch of the Mako to see the group of pirates over his crew. He held them in his sights with his assault rifle.

"I think we all know what needs to happen right now," Shepard yelled to the pirates.

And they surrendered. Clean up was pretty simple. An alliance team came through and arrested the rest of the pirates and Shepard, along with his ship and crew, were sent safely on their way.

Needless to say, for the rest of their first adventure together, Shepard and the crew weren't bothered much by pirates after that. And no one questioned whether Shepard could get the job done.

**END.**


End file.
